


Talk To Me

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Pearl (Steven Universe), Drabble Collection, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash February 2018, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Prompt Fill, Social Issues, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Confused by Amethyst’s behaviour around her, Pearl decides to find out what is wrong.Sentence 41: “We need to talk.”A story in three drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

Pearl isn’t the best at reading people socially, but she knows Amethyst’s behaviour has changed recently. Her friend seems… awkward when around Pearl, blushing and stuttering a lot. And Pearl knows she isn’t this way with Garnet. What is going on?

Knowing there might be something wrong with Amethyst, Pearl starts to worry. Her hands flap and she starts obsessively tidying Steven’s room, both of which are good at calming her down. But she tells herself that when Amethyst return from her mission, she will be having a talk with her. She needs to get to the bottom of this.


	2. Chapter 2

To Amethyst’s complete shock, the moment she and Garnet materialise on the warp pad, Pearl grabs her arm and says, “We need to talk.”

“What’s going on?” she asks, utterly confused by Pearl’s behaviour.

Pearl leads her into her water-filled room and closes the door. She spins around, and her hands are flapping at her sides; she must be panicking about something.

“What’s wrong, P?”

Pearl stares at her, her cheeks blushing as her hands flap. And then she suddenly blurts out, “Are you in love with me?”

And Amethyst bursts out laughing. “You’ve finally figured it out, have you?”


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl stares at her, confused and rather embarrassed. “What do you mean?”

Amethyst is still laughing, but Pearl thinks it isn’t a mean laugh. “I mean, have you finally realised that I’ve been flirting with you for about… six hundred years?”

“You’ve been flirting with me?”

“Um, yeah, it’s been pretty obvious.”

Sometimes, Pearl forgets just how oblivious she can be in social situations. “Does… does that mean you love me?”

Amethyst grins. “Course it does, P.” She leans closer. “So… want a kiss?”

Pearl smiles. “Why not?”                                                                            

And, as Amethyst kisses her, Pearl realises that she loves her back.


End file.
